<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I found you and I am now yours, now take me away with you by indiwhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366682">I found you and I am now yours, now take me away with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiwhite/pseuds/indiwhite'>indiwhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, F/M, Gay, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Strong Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiwhite/pseuds/indiwhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya didn't know how to control it, how to stop it. She ran, that's what she did to survive.<br/>How could she do anything else? She was a monstrosity, a monster of twisted fate and nature magic. <br/>So she runs, and runs and runs. What she didn't expect to happen was running right into someone just like her. </p><p>Frozen au, post frozen 2. Kya always runs, but maybe she can run to someone who can help her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Honeymaren (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Honeymaren (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I found you and I am now yours, now take me away with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aight so look at me being trash and posting more fics when I have like 30 gazillion I need to update. But lately I've been Frozen obsessed so I just had to. <br/>This is my second poly romance fic in the makes for all y'all poly people out there<br/>Enjoy the gay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind, rain, stars, moons, cold, hot, snow, repeat. Constantly, throughout an eternal lifetime, a lifetime of pain, of running, of fear. What's a life where you fear yourself? It's lonely, desolate. Running and running and running, feet aching, absolutely freezing, the ocean warm but not warm enough. Torn clothes, hot tears, streaked cheeks, red hands. </p><p>Some say you can only run so long before you fall backwards, fall down, but what do they really truly know about running when they've never felt it, or needed it, or done it. When they've never had to run from the people they thought they could love. It's different when you've been running for a long time. </p><p>When Kya started running she almost fell, almost gave it to them. Almost let them take her. But who was she if she gave into them? Give into their sick twisted beliefs about magic and cruelty and torture? No, because that's giving cruel people what they want, and she can't do that, and she can't listen to their cruel whispers and glares. </p><p>She was always running. Always. No nation was safe for her or from her. Flooding, waves, no. She couldn't do that. She'd rather keep her feet padding against the ocean. Many times she'd been mistaken for Jesus, of other gods. She's been called the devil, the saviour, the freak of nature magic. But she wasn't, was she?</p><p>The water is warm against her feet at least, the constant concentration of not falling through the ocean keeping her occupied, the padding against the water making her feet feel numb. But running away from anyone and anywhere that may hurt her, or anyone that she could hurt was better than just falling through the ocean. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself to stop herself from immediately giving up and falling through the soft water then and there. </p><p>Although she does just about fall through when she realises she'd ended up slightly too close to shore, standing in the middle of a fjord. Her eyes widen, green irises bright, a large contrast to the tatty brown dress she was wearing. She can feel her concentration faltering, her feet falling through the ocean gently, like soft jelly. And she's about to run, when she can see people gathering on the shore, pointing to her. She'd been spotted. She should of been paying attention to where she was running, to where she was heading. </p><p>She could just run, run back the way she came. But surely they'd follow, or try. And she was fast, but couldn't outrun a boat or horse. And what would they think? Another city, another threat, it was always the same. Run, chase, run, rinse and repeat. <br/>Although she doesn't get a chance to decide. She can hear yelling, confused voices. And she looks around, where to run to, where to go. </p><p>But she falters, when a pretty blonde woman steps onto the water in front of the pier, the water freezing instantly into beautiful patterns under her feet. And Kya can't move, because how is she doing that? </p><p>But the woman is getting closer, and Kya has to stop herself from losing concentration and slipping through the waves. She backs away, but the woman calls out to her. Now they're not very far apart, Kya standing only centimetres from the ice sheet the woman was standing in the middle of. </p><p>But Kya refuses to look weak, afraid. Besides, surely if this other woman has ice magic she'd understand. She had to understand. Right? She shakes the thought. She could fight, she could- she could get away if she needed. <br/>Narrowing her eyes she steps forward, her toes brushing the edge of the stunning ice sheet. The blonde gives a small smile, and then speaks. Her voice is softer than Kya expects. </p><p>"I'm sorry, if I scared you. You managed to get the whole towns attention. They wanted to come get you themselves". The woman, stunning blue eyes, offers Kya another smile, which Kya returns with a slight smirk. </p><p>"I was going to turn and run, but I don't think I can outrun a boat", she answers, and the other woman chuckles slightly. </p><p>"Very wise. You're walking on water, how?" </p><p>Kya answers with a smirk, and a small swish of her wrist. Water droplets easily float around them, and Elsa seems amazed, suprised. Although not scared or angry. </p><p>"Amazing", the blonde whispers, raising her own hand. Small little snowflakes appear easily, and Kya can't help but stare in awe. For once, she doesn't feel as different, as much as an outsider. </p><p>"Come with me", is all Elsa says before she reaches a hand out, to take Kya's. And the girl looks hesitant, but for the first time she takes the woman's hand, and then Elsa is leading her back to shore. The ice is cold under her bare feet, but refreshing, returning the feeling to her heels. </p><p>As they reach closer to the shore Kya can see a red headed woman and a blonde man trying to calm everyone, with the help of a brown haired woman. They seemed to be struggling, the crowd trying to get a better look. Kya tenses, but the blonde gently tugs her forward. </p><p>"Enough", the red headed woman yells, but seems to struggle getting everyone to listen. The blonde rolls her eyes, moving her arms to block everyone with a small layer of ice building up on the ground. </p><p>"Listen to the queen", the blonde man says. Mutters of apology echo from the crowd.</p><p>"Leave. Miss-" the blonde cuts herself off, realising she had not yet asked the other woman her name. <br/>Kya shakes her head, grinning before giving the blonde her name. </p><p>"Kya"</p><p>"Please go back about your business. I will escort Miss Kya to the castle". The crowd mutters in what seems like slight annoyance before dispersing. </p><p>"Sorry Elsa. They seemed pretty insistent", the brown haired woman apologizes, and the blonde man nods as well. </p><p>"Its my fault. I apologize, I should have watched where I was running". Kya gives a sorry smile to everyone, and Elsa shakes her head. </p><p>"Do not apologize. Now, this is Anna, my sister, her husband Kristoff, and this is HoneyMaren". Kya raises an eyebrow and looks to Elsa. </p><p>"And yourself?" This causes the group to laugh. Maren walks over to Elsa. </p><p>"Elsa, next time remember to introduce yourself". </p><p>"I was preoccupied", Elsa points out, and Kya looks down to the ground. Her feet where red, sore and still slightly numb from running barefoot on water for so long. The ocean was warm, but not warm enough. The black haired woman shivers, and Elsa shakes her head. </p><p>"Come on, you're freezing and sore. Lets go inside, Anna, don't you have a meeting?" Elsa asks, raising an eyebrow at her sister. A look of realisation hits Anna, and she winces. </p><p>"Shoot! I do, come on Kristoff! Lets go!" With that the two of them dissapear quickly into the castle, and Maren chuckles. </p><p>"Nature magic, again. This time by itself, with no purpose. Incredible", she says, turning to Kya. The green eyed woman tilts her head, and raises an eyebrow. Elsa shakes her head, laughing slightly. </p><p>"We'll explain while you warm up, come on". A small shove and Elsa takes her hand, Maren taking the other, and they lead Kya into the castle. <br/>The woman can't believe what's happening. That she's not being yelled at, hunted, insulted, cursed out. She's never met another with the same powers as herself, heard of them, heard of others, but never dared to get her hopes up. </p><p>And they wanted to help her. Didn't ask if she was a thief, a criminal, took her in immediately. They want to help her. Actually, genuinely help her. It's incredible, where a lifetime of running can lead you. But Kya never thought it would lead her to an outcome she would favour. <br/>But maybe, maybe all the running, maybe fate was pushing her towards these people. Because fate is twisted, magical, full of mystery and unknowns. So maybe she had been pushed here on her feet, running right into fate's grasp once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>